Rather Be With You
by skullprincess120
Summary: A random oneshot beased on 'Rather be with you' by Vanessa Hudgens.


Gabriella Montez was dancing at a popular club. She had had a stressful day and she was ready to party. Work had been hell that day and she would have done anything to get her mind off things so she was at a club with her best friend Sharpay Evans.

"I'm going to sit down for a while," Gabriella shouted to Sharpay over the music.

"Okay," Sharpay yelled back. She was dancing with a cute guy she had met that night.

Gabriella walked off the dance floor and sat at the corner of the bar.

"You want a drink?" the bartender asked.

"Just some water, thanks," she said.

The bartender set a glass of water in front of her and she smiled her thanks. She took a sip and looked around. Everyone at the bar had drinks in hand. No one was paying any attention to her. She smiled to herself and was about to take another sip from her water when she noticed a guy with really bushy hair staring at her. She looked away, smiling. The guy was cute, but, even from a distance she knew that he was not her type.

A few minutes later, a guy with sandy blonde hair walked over to her. He gave her a dazzling smile and there was a spark in his blue eyes.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," Gabriella grinned back. Now _this_ was her type of guy.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he said.

"Gabriella Montez," she replied.

"That's my friend over there," Troy said gesturing to the bushy haired boy.

"And?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"He's a bit shy," he explained. "You want to come over and talk to him for a bit?"

"Do I look like I'm interested in him?" she said raising a single eyebrow this time. She was not interested in his friend. She was interested in him.

"I guess not," Troy smiled. He liked this girl.

_He sends a friend_

_To ask me if I'm interested_

_I see you coming my way with a smile_

_You say He's the guy, you caught his eye_

_But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so,_

_Why don't you come talk for a while?_

_But I see your smile baby_

_The messenger my take the prize_

_And you see the look in my eyes._

_I'd rather be with you, baby_

_You know what you're doing to me_

_You're the one, the only one_

_That sets it all on fire_

_Yeah you, baby_

_(And I can see you want to be with me)_

_Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_I'd rather be with you._

"Look, I'll just call him over here, okay?" Troy said. "Talk to him for a bit. You might like him."

"Three's a crowd," Gabriella said under her breath.

Troy gestured at his friend to come over.

"Gabriella, this is Chad," Troy said. "Chad. This is Gabriella."

"Hey," Chad smiled shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Hey," Gabriella said politely.

Chad talked randomly. Gabriella glanced at Troy and saw that he was staring at her. They both looked away immediately. Her hand brushed against his and she felt a warm glow run through her body.

_It's you and me_

_But then you call him over_

_And your buddy makes three_

_I know you're just trying to do right_

_A glance, a touch_

_Try not to stare just a little too much_

_Baby, it's impossible to fight_

_Best of intentions_

_Do you really wanna give me away?_

_I'll take this moment to say_

_I'd rather be with you, baby_

_You know what you're doing to me_

_You're the one, the only one_

_That sets it all on fire_

_Yeah you, baby_

_(And I can see you want to be with me)_

_Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_I'd rather be with you._

Gabriella sighed. She did not like Chad. She wanted him to leave. She wanted to be alone with Troy.

"I'll be right back," Chad said when his cell phone rang.

"Troy," Gabriella said when Chad was out of earshot. "Tell Chad that I'm not really interested in him. There's nothing that you can do for me to like him."

Troy stared at her for a moment and then, he shrugged.

"Good," Gabriella said. "I'm going to dance. I'll see you around, Bolton."

Troy watched as Gabriella walked onto the dance floor.

_And tell your friend,_

_That I'm not really interested,_

_There is nothing more that you can do,_

"Where'd she go?" Chad asked.

"To the dance floor," Troy said. He could not stop staring at her. "She told me to tell you that she's not interested."

"Oh," Chad said. "Her loss."

"Would you be mad if I dance with her?" Troy asked.

"Nah," Chad shrugged. He had already caught sight of another girl. "Go ahead."

Troy followed Chad's gaze and chuckled. He strode onto the dance floor and placed his hands on Gabriella's waist. She had her back to him and jumped when she felt his hands. She turned her head around and grinned when she saw Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly as they danced together.

"So, is there any particular reason you don't like my friend, Chad?" he asked.

"There is," Gabriella smiled.

"May I ask you what it is?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather be with you," she whispered.

Troy grinned and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Guess what?" he smiled. "I'd rather you be with me, too."

Then, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The two had stopped dancing and stood there kissing on the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to all the stares they were receiving. Chad caught sight of them and smiled. They were perfect for each other.

_I'd rather be with you, baby_

_You know what you're doing to me_

_You're the one, the only one_

_That sets it all on fire_

_Yeah you, baby_

_(And I can see you want to be with me)_

_Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_I'd rather be with you._

* * *

**A/N Just felt like writing a one shot. Updates might be a bit slow for my other stories. I'm sorry about that, but, I'll try and update soon. In the meantime, review for this one!:)**


End file.
